


Unbreakable, Untamable

by Sombraro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Sombra has a real name in this one, Because things will get dark, But for now everything focuses on Sombra, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, First work here!, Gen, I'll probs change the rating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, This is gonna get dark, Torture, Y'all better grab a flashlight, more characters will show up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraro/pseuds/Sombraro
Summary: Talon is falling, many of its agents are either leaving or dying. The once feared organization began crumbling when their most prized agent, the heartless Widowmaker, was taken away from them.A cruel decision is made.





	1. A Decision

Talon is falling, many of its agents are either leaving or dying. The once feared organization began crumbling when their most prized agent, the heartless Widowmaker, was taken away from them.

Overwatch insisted that she was never theirs, anyway.

Overwatch. They became a huge problem again after the Petras Act was repealed.

After their pet had been taken away, missions became less and less successful. There were less quick and clean assassinations, and soon enough they would be tracked down.

Losing their best sniper wasn't the only reason for their slow downfall, though. The Reaper, the mercenary Talon thought they could trust, returned (kicking and screaming) to Overwatch.

And then there's the Shadow.

Talon higher-ups questioned where the woman's loyalties lie. Every mission she was assigned to has either been failed or 'succeeded beyond every expectation' that her grin would not fade for days on end.

Sombra is a genius, a prodigy. In theory, every mission assigned to her would be a success. But this simply wasn't the case. The shadow is too playful, too carefree. She rarely ever takes anything seriously. Her loyalty to Talon is questionable.They could easily kill her and get rid of that annoyance, but Sombra's skills with technology is far too valuable.

It's hard to admit, but Sombra is an asset to them. An extremely annoying and questionable, but useful, asset.

After a thorough discussion, decision between the higher-ups of the organization has been made.

The shadow would have to be tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing in a while. Please do leave comments!
> 
> While English is technically my first language, I can barely speak it coherently most of the time (and don't get me started on my native language), so any tips would be appreciated!


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a shadow has never been easier.

"You wanted to see me?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she supposed that it didn't matter. Apparently, there were more important matters at hand.

Sombra looked up and made eye contact with each Talon board member. They were seated on a rather high platform, arranged in a wide semi-circle. They took the term 'higher-ups' seriously, came an amused thought, and Sombra resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. We wanted to discuss with you your recent behavior and the risk that comes with it." Said the bald one, to the far right. 

"Recent behavior--? Sir-" Sombra was cut off by a chubby lady to the far left whose voice made Sombra want to slam her foot in her throat.

"What he means, Sombra, is that your attitudes during and after missions, regardless of being a success or not, is leading us to believe that our interests do not align." 

"Our organization is at risk of falling." came a voice from another man.

"And we cannot afford any more failures." came another. 

"With all due respect--" Sombra started, in an attempt to defend herself. Make some sad excuse with enough truth for it to be believable. She's been caught by poloce before, back when she was in Los Muertos. 

She lied her way away from prison. She supposed that this shouldn't be any different.

The chubby lady cut her off again. "You have shown that you cannot be   
trusted with missions. Whatever you had to say won't get you out of this."

Never in Sombra's thirty-one years of existence did she ever want to smack someone so hard. 

"-not without help, at least." The bald one spoke up again. 

Wait, what?

"...you're going to assign me under someone?" She asked in disbelief. It would be a huge blow to her pride, but it's a slap on the wrist compared to what happened to other agents who were as rebellious as she is. She'd much rather be working under someone than to be six feet under ground. 

"Not quite." The man in the middle said. "We've decided that you will be working directly under us," he gestures to all of the board members. "not under one of the commanders we have here in Talon."

Oh. That's not so bad.

"Under our command you are expected to behave exactly the way we want you to. We do not expect any failure, or any signs of you getting distracted."

"You will be closely monitored."

"And we've decided to help give you a push in the right direction."

Sombra's eyes fell to the man in the middle, who had a smile on his face.

Suddenly, two other agents walked into the room and marched towards her, stopping at either side of her. They were taller and bulkier and most certainly stronger than she is.

They grabbed her arms, and their grip was tight. She was sure that they were going to leave nasty bruises there. 

One of the board members pulled out a small object that Sombra couldn't make out. He pushed a button and immediately she felt a wave hit her. The purple glow of her neural and spinal implants went dull and everything went dark. 

Sombra's body would have hit the ground hard if it weren't for the two agents holding her arms. 

In the dark room, no one could see it, but each of the board members smiled.

They would have another Widowmaker soon. 

They would make sure that this one will be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this (the whole story so far) on my phone. Errors may have been made.


	3. Ruined Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left her with nothing but ruined pride.
> 
> Warning for implied torture, and Sombra’s colourful language.

 

When Sombra woke up, all she could see was darkness. Then the memory of what caused her to lose consciousness flashed in her mind. The woman felt a surge of anger as she realized what they used on her.

Fucking bastards used an EMP. _Her_ EMP. The special, powerful one she created. The very same one that she herself made sure not to get caught in, because it's _really_ effective.

Sombra tried to lift her arms to summon her screens for a quick scan of her implants to make sure that nothing was damaged, and she growled when she found that her arms were tied together behind her.

To make things worse, she couldn’t sense anything electronic in the room. There’s no hacking her way out of this one, it seems. Sombra cursed.

 _She’s absolutely fucked_.

* * *

 

“Ah, you’re awake,” some guy in a white lab coat greeted her with a smile as he walked through the door. Light coming from the outside nearly blinded Sombra as the light _stung_ after what felt like hours of looking at nothing but darkness.

The other person waited as Sombra blinked away the tears that had begun to form. He smiled again once he saw that her eyes had adjusted and she was looking directly at him.

Or rather, she was _glaring_ at him. Mouth pressed into a thin line, her usual playfulness and cocky attitude was gone.

“Aw, don’t be like that. I came to here to escort you to your new quarters,” the man raised both of his arms up to show that he won’t do anything bad. “-and maybe make a friend,” he finished, as he walked towards the chair Sombra was bound to.

 Sombra still glared.

That did not bother the man in the slightest though, and Sombra had to raise an eyebrow at the almost sympathetic look in his eyes. “Your arms must be aching,” he began untying the rope that held her wrists together. “and you must want to stand up and stretch.” The rope was finally untied, but the man held her wrists together with his hand instead. “You have my deepest apologies for keeping you here for so long, but we had to make sure your new room was ready for you.”

“I’m going to let go of your wrists now. I trust that you won’t hurt me, okay?”

The moment he let go, he saw a blur of purple and suddenly he was shoved against the wall with a hand on his throat and really, _really_ angry purple eyes piercing his own. His hands flew to her wrist in an attempt to loosen her grip on him, but she didn’t budge.

“ _What are you planning_?”

“A-a better life for you!” The words were quickly spat out as the man was losing oxygen _fast_. Sombra loosened her grip, just a little bit, to keep him conscious longer.

“Bullshit.”

“L-listen,” the man pleaded as his free hand reached into his pocket, where he grabbed the syringe he prepared in case something like _this_ happened. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice. “y-your life will be better i-if you do what they s-say.”  With his free hand still hidden in his pocket, he removes the cap from the syringe with his thumb. “I-I’m gonna help you do that.”

“What makes you think _I’ll_ —“ Her eyes widened as she felt something dig into her flesh. Her body suddenly felt heavy and she was on her knees before she could react.

The last thing she saw before her head hit the ground was the syringe in the man’s hand.

Everything went black.

* * *

 

The first thing that her mind registered when she regained consciousness was that _her back was so fucking cold._

The second thing her mind registered was that she was lying on something cold, and her hands were restrained by her sides.

The third thing she registered was that _she had been fucking sedated and she’s currently strapped onto what she assumes is a metal table with probably no possible way out._

Sombra opened her eyes slowly, to let her eyes adjust to the light that was currently shining on her. She saw doctors hovering over her, holding things she can’t quite make out. One of them smiled, and she recognized him as the man from before. And like before, Sombra glared at him.

“Good morning. Hope you had a nice sleep?”

_God, this man was talkative._

“What am I doing _here_?” the hacker growled out, not bothering to answer his question, as she tried to lift her arms against the restraints. The anger that she felt before had returned, the doctors could see it. What Sombra hoped they didn’t see was the panic that was beginning to creep in. She had _never_ been restrained like this, and with no way out even with her upgrades, it made her blood run cold.

She had no control over the situation, _at all_.

“I’ll take that as a no. I doubt this table is comfortable,” the man said, Sombra watched as he placed a hand on his hip. “You can call me Doctor Louis, by the way.”

“And I already answered that question. We’re going to help _you_ become more obedient. You’ll live longer, that way.”

“I don’t **_need_** any help.”

“We’ll give you the help you need, anyway.”

Curiosity got the best of her and the hacker just _had_ to ask, “Why?”

“Because you are an asset to Talon. Killing you would be a waste.” Sombra scoffed at that, but the doctor seemed unaffected by her attitude.

“That’s enough talking from me,” Doctor Louis said as he pulled a cart full of medical equipment closer to him. Upon closer inspection, Sombra realized that they were all surgical knives, ranging from small to _uncomfortably big_ for a surgical knife.

Oh. _Oh fuck_.

The smile faded from the doctor’s face as he picked up one of the knives with one hand, and held her head with the other. The closer the knife got to her head, more specifically her neural implants, the more panicked Sombra got. She began to struggle against her restraints once more, but the restraints did their job well; she could barely move. And the doctor’s grip on her head was surprisingly very strong.

She felt the cold tip of the knife against her temple.

Oh god no— _nopleaseno_ \----

“ _We must get started_.”

The hacker wanted to _scream_.

* * *

 

The doctors finally left her alone, clothes and gloves heavily stained with blood after… _how many hours_? She didn’t know, but felt like a long time.

She lay there, on her stomach, on the metal table with tears running down her cheeks. Blood dripped down her temple, and onto the table. She could feel the ache in the flesh on her head where her implants had once been, and she could feel the uncomfortable amount of warm blood that was flowing from the gaping hole on her back.

Once the implants had been yanked out of her body, they were thrown onto the floor beside the table, where Sombra could see.

The sight of her destroyed upgrades, coupled with the excruciating pain she was feeling forced more choked sobs out of her. Her tears mixed with the blood that pooled near her face.

She wished she would bleed out. The pain was too much.

But she knew they would be back. They would stop the bleeding. They wanted her alive, after all.

The hacker closed her eyes, hoping, _praying_ that her body would be too weak to wake up when she falls asleep.

Her tears stopped falling just as her eyes were starting to close, and before they fully closed shut she caught the sound of the door opening.

It was a cruel reminder of what Doctor Louis had told her, before he left.

“This is only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be much, much longer. But I decided that it would be better to ease into the darker parts of the story, rather than smacking it right here and risk being too long and confusing. 
> 
> With that being said, the next chapter might take a little while. (this chapter is around 1k words, which is a record for me!)
> 
> Let me know what you think, yeah?


End file.
